El Hilo Del Destino
by lLawliet1
Summary: [Spin-Off de Cuerpo Cautivo, fic de AdrianaSnapeHouse] Fue un día lluvioso en el que la pelirroja llegó a la vida de Albert Wesker, justamente el día antes de su cumpleaños. Quizá ese regalo, pueda recordarle al rubio altanero y arrogante, que su sentido humano está más latente de lo que pudiese llegar a pensar.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Resident evil **no** me pertenece y eso significa que los personajes de la saga **tampoco** son de mi propiedad, yo solo me distraigo escribiendo pequeñas historias sobre sus personajes. Algunos fragmentos de la historia son originales de **AdrianaSnapeHouse **pero que yo tomé prestadas y escribí a mi manera.

**Nota de autora: **Este intento de OS o sea lo que sea esto, va dedicado a la genial **AdrianaSnapeHouse**; que lleva unos cuando días de estrés por los maldito exámenes de la universidad (creo que son de la uni, Yolo) y aunque esto no ayude demasiado es bonito que te lo dediquen. (¿?)

PD: Ady, te adoro, no me mates; sé que es horrendo comparado con… contigo._.

Ahora ya podemos empezar con el drabble o sea lo que sea esto x'D

**Advertencia: **Este fic está basado en otro fic de manera que, si no leyeron el fic llamado **Cuerpo Cautivo **no les recomiendo leer este spin-off ya que dudo que sepan de lo que hablo.

Yo ya les avisé:I

* * *

**El hilo del destino**

—Vas a llegar tarde. — dijo Claire quien estaba apoyada al borde de la mesa del pequeño comedor del piso de Chris. Y que como cada mañana observaba divertida la escena que se presentaba enfrente de sus ojos.

— ¿Algún día vas a hacer algo más aparte de recordármelo? — musitó él molesto por el comentario de su hermana. Era obvio que iba justo de tiempo, como la gran mayoría de los días, sin embargo tampoco hacía falta que hiciera la misma gracia a diario.

—Oh, venga Chris, no te enfades. — respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa cálida dibujada en sus labios de color cereza, justo antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de café. Le divertía poner de los nervios a su hermano. Claro que no lo hacía con mala intención, simplemente era divertido ver como perdía los estribos con un par de simples comentarios.

—No me enfado, pero podrías ayudarme en vez de reírte de mí, ¿no crees? — se quejó mientras iba de un lado a otro, ordenando y archivando informes.

—Me temo que no puedo ayudar a que te levantes antes, eres un dormilón, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

—Habló la señorita madrugadora. — contraatacó mientras se colocaba la placa de los STARS y finalmente le sacaba brillo con la manga de su camisa.

—Puedo madrugar perfectamente si quiero pero te recuerdo que estoy de vacaciones. — dijo divertida mientras abandonaba la calidez de la taza disponiéndose a ir a despedir a Chris con uno de esos abrazos que transformaban cualquier día nublado en uno radiante; cálido y lleno de energía.

Chris le devolvió el apretón añadiendo un beso en la mejilla de su hermana. Una vez separados, deseaba poder quedarse todo el día con ella para poder ponerse al corriente con los acontecimientos recientes en la vida de Claire, pero bien sabía que la vida era caprichosa y que no siempre se puede obtener lo que se quiere de la manera que se espera.

Una vez se había despedido de su hermana, con la pistola enfundada y la placa que lucía orgullosa en su pecho, abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la calle.

—Eh, Claire. — llamó la atención de su hermana, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Recuerda que esta noche es la fiesta de cumpleaños del capitán.

Ah, el capitán de los STARS, aún recordaba cuando la vino a recoger al aeropuerto como si fuera ayer.

Y de hecho había sido ayer.

—Sí lo sé, no te preocupes. —respondió con voz tranquila y distraída; aún no había pensado en nada para regalarle.

¿Y qué demonios le iba a regalar a un hombre que acababa de conocer?

Y aún le aparecían más dudas cuando recordaba su apariencia, con esos lentes oscuros, el uniforme, la actitud, el físico… el atractivo.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos atrevidos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para evitar que su hermano viera el tenue tono rosado que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

''_Por el amor de Dios Claire, ese hombre te dobla la edad ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas, joder!''_

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Chris, extrañado por el comportamiento inusual de su hermana.

Claire negó con la cabeza, aun cubriéndose el rostro. —Haces tarde. — musitó.

—Nos vemos después, la ciudad me necesita. —bromeó y le sonrío antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Claire se quitó las manos de la cara, preguntándose si aún debía tener las mejillas encendidas aunque de todos modos poco importaba; ahora solo debía preocuparse por encontrar un regalo decente para el capitán.

* * *

Wesker se dirigió a la entrada del departamento de policía, como cada día, sin embargo esa mañana no era diferente, no para él; encontraba un desperdicio de tiempo el hecho festejar el que fuese un año más viejo, sin embargo, sí era distinto para los de la comisaria; siempre se empeñaban en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa cada año.

Aunque hacía tanto tiempo que la organizaban que más que sorpresa, parecía una rutina anual que ellos estaban gustosos de repetir.

Y él tenía que aguantar.

Se quedó en la entrada durante unos minutos, pensando en qué hacer y decir para fingir que aquella farsa no le provocaba pena y ganas de lanzarlo todos por los aires y poner a esos idiotas a trabajar en lugar de celebrar que a su capitán le quedaba un año menos para jubilarse.

Y cuando se dispuso a entrar, escuchó la molesta voz del joven Redfield la cual exigía su atención. Se giró para poder ver a Chris y observó como el muchacho corría velozmente para poder alcanzarle antes de que él se cansara de esperar e ingresara al edificio antes de darle tiempo a llegar a su posición.

— ¡Vaya capitán! — sonrió. —Parece que llegamos al mismo tiempo —dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente y se reponía de la carrera que hizo momentos atrás.

—No Redfield, yo llegué antes pero hiciste que te esperara, no confunda las cosas.

—Vaya, ¿no puede ser agradable ni el día de su cumpleaños? — se quejó el más joven, mientras abría la puerta principal de la comisaria y dejaba paso para que Wesker entrara.

—Cállese, ¿quiere hacer el favor? Parece un niño pequeño. — contestó Wesker al reproche de Chris y entró a la sala sin pronunciar palabra ni dirigirle la mínima mirada detrás de esas gafas oscuras.

En verdad le asombraba la facilidad que tenía Chris Redfield para ponerlo de mal humor si se lo proponía, con sus comentarios estúpidos y gracias que provocaban más lágrimas que carcajadas.

Esa no era muy buena forma de empezar el día, y aún menos el de su cumpleaños, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Y algo dentro de él, por pequeño que era, esperaba que Claire tuviera un carácter distinto al de Chris, la prefería como la vio el otro día; mirándolo con esos ojos aguamarina, como si quisiera provocar alguna clase de sentimiento dentro de él.

—Capitán. — lo llamó Jill para llamar su atención, caminando en su dirección. —Feliz cumpleaños. — finalizó la castaña con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Este año no hay fiesta sorpresa? — preguntó extrañado.

No es que estuviera decepcionado, ¡ni mucho menos! Simplemente era extraño; estaba seguro que tenían algo planeado para este año.

Como para todos, en realidad.

—Se nos ocurrió otra idea. — aclaró Barry haciendo su aparición por detrás de Jill. —Pero si quieres puedes irte durante un par de horas y al volver tendrás la típica fiesta de todos los años.

—Ya está bien así, chicos. — confirmó con su típica sonrisa ladeada. —Aunque al menos cuando lo preparabais aquí no perdía mi tiempo libre. — chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres un viejo cascarrabias. — fue casi un murmullo que salió de los labios de Valentine y que tuvo como respuesta una mirada intolerante por parte del capitán, detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

* * *

Claire recorrió todas las calles de la ciudad buscando un regalo para el rubio; así fue como pasó la mañana.

No buscaba el regalo perfecto pero, por qué evitar decirlo, quería conseguir algo que le gustara, que le durara, que en unos años lo viera y se recordara de aquella pelirroja que se lo había entregado.

Quería de alguna forma no darle sólo un regalo, sino también un recuerdo suyo.

Se sentó en un banco, admitiendo su derrota; quizá eso de hacer un regalo era una tontería.

Hacer un regalo a un hombre que le doblaba la edad, jefe de su hermano, que acababa de conocer y que cada vez que lo veía provocaba que sus hormonas empezaran a actuar, era una misión imposible.

Odiaba tener esos instintos de adolescente.

Se acordó de lo orgulloso que parecía su hermano esa mañana y de hecho… ¿Quién no se sentiría orgulloso de pertenecer a los STARS?

Toda la ciudad sabía que estar en el escuadrón de tácticas especiales era un honor que pocos tenían al alcance, aunque también de alto riesgo, de manera que era inevitable preocuparse cada vez que lo veía desaparecer detrás de la puerta, preguntándose si iba a volver con el corazón latiendo o si la próxima vez que lo viera, lo haría frente a un forense.

De todas formas, él era feliz en su trabajo, protegiendo a los civiles y salvando inocentes; era algo que siempre le hizo sentir vivo, completo… de una forma u otra.

Y si él era feliz ella también lo era, estaba feliz con su vida actual en la universidad visitando a su hermano cada vez que tenía libre, pese a que no podía estar muy pendiente de ella, estaba feliz por poder verlo cada cierto tiempo.

Y esa ocasión a diferencia de las demás había empezado de manera diferente; no esperaba conocer al capitán el mismo día de su llegada y no es que fuera algo que la hiciera emocionar y sonrojarse cada vez que lo recordaba, pero sin duda alguna fue algo extraño e interesante. No le importaría repetir esa escena.

* * *

_Era un día lluvioso, húmedo, de esos días en que el frío te calaba en los huesos, obligándote a abrigarte lo máximo que tu cuerpo soportara._

_Claire tenía unos días de vacaciones en la universidad y su hermano aprovechó para decirle que fuera a visitarla, pero eso ya era sobrepasar los límites._

_Llevaba más de una hora esperando en el aeropuerto, con las maletas a un lado, sentada en un banco situado enfrente de una ventana que daba al exterior, congelándose por momentos._

_Sabía que su hermano solía ser impuntual pero… había diferencia entre un ligero retraso y dejar que muriera congelada._

_De pronto vio a un hombre rubio acercándose a ella, con apariencia presuntamente tranquila. _

_Lo primero que le llamó la atención de él fue que lucía gafas de sol pese a ser un día nublado y con una tormenta acechando… lo que para ella suponía que el pobre hombre sufría de un trastorno mental severo._

— _¿Claire Redfield? — dijo con voz calmada, mirándola fijamente a través de sus lentes. La joven asintió aún con poca confianza hacia él, lo que era comprensible. — Soy uno de los compañeros de tu hermano, me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte. — se desabrochó la chaqueta, dejando a la vista el uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S y vio como los ojos de la chica desprendían incredulidad._

_Claire no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad su hermano había mandado a un completo desconocido a buscarla?_

_Desconocido al menos para ella._

_Tantas ganas que tenía de abrazar a su hermano después de todo ese tiempo y él mandando a un desorientado mental a buscarla._

_¿Quién sabía? Quizá acababa chocando el coche contra un árbol o secuestrándola._

_De acuerdo, estaba dramatizando demasiado para alguien que lo único extraño que portaba a simple vista, eran esas estúpidas gafas que probablemente no le dejaban ver ni por dónde andaba._

—_Está bien. — susurró levantándose del que fuera su lugar de descanso desde el momento de su arribo._

_Él hombre cogió las maletas de la pelirroja y se dirigieron a paso acelerado hacia el coche, más por necesidad de la chiquilla que por él; fue testigo de la forma en que empezó a temblar nada más salir al exterior._

_Claire se sentó en el lugar del copiloto mientras Wesker lanzaba sin cuidado su chaqueta en los asientos de atrás y se dirigía a guardar el equipaje en el maletero; ella seguía temblando pese a estar resguardada del agresivo ambiente del exterior._

_Una vez las maletas estuvieron guardadas, el capitán subió al automóvil y lo arrancó, encendiendo la calefacción para intentar lograr que la temperatura corporal de Claire aumentara un poco. Cuando vio que su misión no tuvo éxito, alargó el brazo que tenía libre y agarró su chaqueta ofreciéndosela a ella junto unas palabras que acompañaron el gesto. —Tenga, quizá con esto dejaras de temblar. — Mal disimuló el tono burlón provocando, tal y como quería, que sus mejillas se encendieran al aceptar la prenda._

—_Gr-Gracias. — musitó tapándose inmediatamente, quedando sumergida en el aroma que esa ropa desprendía; no le molestó, de hecho, le pareció agradable. Olía a laurel, a madera, a hombre, a Albert Wesker._

* * *

Claire estaba sonriendo de manera tonta mientras recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior y despertó de manera abrupta al ver el cartel de una joyería cercana a donde se encontraba, la idea le vino repentinamente, como cuando observaba un lindo paisaje y la inspiración para crear un nuevo lienzo nacía en su interior.

Era universitaria lo que eso significaba que su dinero era escaso, pero sí pudo viajar hasta esa ciudad sin arrepentirse por los efectos que tuvo esa decisión en su economía, tampoco iba hacerlo al comprar algún tipo de joya para el capitán.

La joven se acercó al mostrador con la recién adquirida decisión de que aquella tienda iba ser el sitio final para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños para el capitán de los STARS.

* * *

La tarde pasó lentamente, poniendo sumamente ansiosa a la pelirroja, quien quería darle el regalo lo antes posible para quitarse todos los nervios de encima.

¿Le gustaría? ¿No le gustaría? ¿Quién iba a saberlo? ¿Quién conocía lo suficientemente bien a Wesker como para saber cuál era el regalo adecuado?

Cuando ya fue la hora acordada, Chris y ella se dirigieron al café dónde iba a realizarse la fiesta para el capitán.

Para que negarlo; era obvio, estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa.

¿Y por qué? Se preguntó una y otra vez, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que hacía un regalo, de manera que no había razones para comerse las uñas de esa forma.

Sin embargo, todo lo que tenía que ver con ese hombre la ponía colorada.

Llegaron tarde, como era de esperarse, y ya todos los invitados estaban bebiendo y charlando animadamente.

Chris fue directamente con Jill, Forest y los demás cuando los detectó y ella le siguió, con la caja que contenía el obsequio en una mano y buscando al capitán con la mirada pese a que no lo encontró.

¿Acaso ya se había ido? Chris le contó que no era un hombre en extremo social, pero no era suficiente excusa para rozar al límite de irse de su propia fiesta… ¿O es que ya ni se había presentado?

Los minutos pasaban y no encontraba rastro de él, tampoco parecía que los presentes lo echaran de menos, pero siguió sin encontrarle sentido a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando la persona honrada no estaba presente.

Una vez que sus ánimos para intentar rastrear al capitán se desvanecieron, se puso a observar el cielo estrellado a través de una ventana cercana a su posición e inmediatamente pudo ver a Albert Wesker a las afueras del café, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al horizonte; todo lo que ella pudo pensar fue el gran aguante que debía tener ese hombre para no congelarse después de estar tanto tiempo fuera. Enseguida comprendió que no sólo porque ella fuese en extremo friolenta, significaba que los demás lo fueran también.

Pero de todos modos, ¿por qué no llevarle una taza de café para que entrara en calor?

Así pues, con el café en una mano y el paquete oculto en la otra, fue a entregarle su obsequio.

— ¿No debería estar adentro celebrando? —cuestionó la niña de ojos aguamarina tímidamente, con las mejillas encendidas y ocultando la pequeña caja detrás de su espalda.

El capitán se dio la vuelta con un gesto suave, dejándolo en frente de ella.

—Vine a tomar un poco el aire, eso es todo.

Claire avanzó hacía él a través de la nieve y le entregó la taza humeante, mientras el capitán susurró un leve ''Gracias'' que ella apenas pudo oír.

Y cuando quiso retroceder unos pasos, calculando mal su movimiento, cayó en la nieve, dejando a plena vista del capitán el objeto que anteriormente intentaba esconder. Wesker sonrió intentando contener una carcajada, pensando en que pudo haberla cogido antes de caer, aunque se encontraba demasiado distraído observando el cielo como para que sus reflejos actuaran naturalmente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — la contemplaba dándose cuenta de lo joven que era en comparación con él.

—Sí, estoy bien. No tiene que contenerse de reír…

—Debo admitir que fue muy complicado negarme a hacerlo — dijo mientras le tendía la mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, ademán que ella tomó gustosa, quedando tan próximos que casi podían sentir el aliento del otro contra su piel.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron tirando competencia a su pelo rojizo, debido a la proximidad. Wesker la observaba a través de sus lentes, permitiéndose contemplar sus piernas largas y su pelo rojizo que desde un inicio captó su atención.

—Bueno yo… quería… —Claire se aferraba a la caja de tal manera que llegó a pensar un par de veces que podía romperla.

—Me temo, señorita Redfield, que el sueño comienza a nublarle el juicio, quizá debería volver al interior del establecimiento.

La expresión de Claire cambió a una de indignación y él comprendió que la chica estaba intentando decirle algo importante; el tiempo parecía una eternidad cuando la gente era tan indecisa.

Aunque en ella no le molestaba, le divertía; era cómico verla tan nerviosa.

La intimidaba y eso aún le divertía más.

—Sólo venía a darte esto. — dijo ella, extendiendo el paquete.

_Estamos atados_

_Por un listón invisible,_

_Por delicados lazos_

_De amorosa seda_

_Que nunca logran_

_Formar un nudo firme._

Albert se quedó estático preguntándose cuál sería el contenido de su interior.

¿Una serpiente de cascabel?

¿O acaso era un explosivo?

—Feliz cumpleaños, capitán — dijo la menor Redfield en un murmullo.

No solía aceptar regalos, pero debido a las molestias que se había tomado la chiquilla pelirroja y la emoción oculta en su mirada, él no hizo nada más que aceptar el obsequio junto con una palabra:

—Dearheart…

Se arrepentía de por primera vez en mucho tiempo mirar a alguien a los ojos y no tener nada que decirle porque de una manera u otra, Claire lo tomó desprevenido, ganando así, un punto a su favor.

Él tan solo podía observarla, obligando a Claire a desviar la mirada. Wesker era consciente de que estaba haciendo que se sintiera incómoda pero no podía evitarlo; quería grabar todos sus gestos: su sonrisa, su voz temblorosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando estaba en su compañía, quería recordar su melena pelirroja tomando el papel de hilo rojo del destino entre ambos. Quería recordarla para así, cuando observara su reflejo, no tener únicamente el vacío de un adiós

___Estamos destinados_

___a estar siempre separados_

___y siempre cercanos_

___como dos líneas paralelas_

___que nunca se tocan__  
_

___pero nunca se alejan._

Pasaron un par de segundos de silencio. Claire optó por buscar alguna manera de escapar de aquella situación.

— ¿Volverá adentro? — dijo Redfield mientras observaba sus botas de color marfil.

—En un segundo, corazón. Estoy seguro que para este punto de la noche, alguien está bailando o cantando alrededor de una fogata.

—Supongo que tendré que unirme al baile, entonces. — bromeó, dedicándole una última sonrisa. Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, desapareciendo dentro de la estructura.

Cuando el líder de los S.T.A.R.S volvió en sí, destapó la caja sin pensarlo dos veces, demostrando su curiosidad de saber qué era lo que la hermana menor de los Redfield había elegido para él.

En su interior había una pulsera de plata, sobre un terciopelo azul marino.

Albert Wesker ya no recordaba los pensamientos que rondaban dentro de su cabeza durante esa fría noche; lo único que tenía claro era que nunca más volvió a irse a la cama con esas ideas.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó, no les gustó? Se que no es comparable con Cuerpo Cautivo pero se hace lo que se puede y que diablos, ella tiene dieciocho años y estudia literatura, no me comparen con ella, ñe.

Espero que les haya gustado, en serio. Espero sus reviews que siempre me animan de una manera increíble. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización de mi otro fic, _Infiltrada. _un saludo 8)


End file.
